Der erste Schnee
by blubachat2
Summary: Bevor Harm und Mac das Leben führen können, was beide immer gewollt haben, müssen sie ein für alle mal die Geister der Vergangenheit bekämpfen und sie glauben vor neuen Schwierigkeiten zu stehen.


TEIL 4 

Titel: Der erste Schnee Autor: Yvonne Spoiler: keiner (ein paar Bezüge auf gesehene Folgen),und auf die vorhergegangenen 3 TEILE der FANFIC. Zusammenfassung: Bevor Harm und Mac das Leben führen können, was beide immer gewollt haben, müssen sie ein für alle mal die Geister der Vergangenheit bekämpfen und sie glauben vor neuen Schwierigkeiten zu stehen.

Disclaimer: Alle nicht meine, gehören DPB, CBS und PARAMOUNT.  
Danke: Dankeschön an Nina, die noch mal drübergelesen hat und mich aufgebaut hat ,als ich diesen Teil löschen und samt PC aus dem Fenster werfen wollte, weil ich dachte wie kann ich solch einen Sch... nur schreiben.  
Dankeschön an meinen ReWi-Lehrer der nichts gesagt hat als ich in seinem Unterricht an meinen Fanfics weitergearbeitet habe - wen interessiert schon ob der Lehrer ACE-Saft von Aldi trinkt oder auf Aldi-Matratzen nicht schlafen kann  
Dankeschön an Cal, die mich sehr deutlich daran erinnert hat, dass Mittagspausen zum Milchschnitteessen und nicht zum Fanficsschreiben da sind, ich hab ein paar Tage geübt und nu kann ich beides zeitgleich.

Für die Lateinübersetzung ist Cal verantwortlich - weder sie noch ich hatten je Latein. Dankeschön an Sabine für die MacGyverszene. (HÄBBI BÖRFDÄÄ SABINE)Ach so die Ally McBeal-Verunglimpfung habe ich unseren bekennenden Ally-Fan Cal zu verdanken.

Notiz 1: Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Kein Teil der Fanfic darf ohne meine Zustimmung fotokopiert, in irgendeiner Form reproduziert oder auf eine andere als oben angegebene Homepage gesetzt werden Notiz 2: Eine Dialogszene aus dieser Fanfic ist im Original als Dialogvorschlag für eine Fanfic von YvonneB von mir geschrieben worden.  
Brumby, Renee und Jordan sind nie aufgetaucht.  
Weder Ally McBeal noch MacGyver haben sonst etwas mit der Serie, nachfolgenden und zuvorkommenden Fanfics von mir zu tun - aber

1) musste ich meine Schuld am MacGyverlästern abarbeiten und 2) da Cal mich mit wachsender Begeisterung ab und an Elaine nennt musste ich Ally mit reinschreiben.

DER ERSTE SCHNEE

17. November Harms Apartment North of Union Station 2030 ZULU

Mac saß auf der Couch, in eine Decke eingemummelt, eine Tasse heißen Kakao in der Hand und sah MacGyver.  
Woodstock schlief in seinem Körbchen und genau in dem Moment kam Harm nach Hause.

"Ich bin wieder da" rief er.  
"Schön" meinte Mac nur beiläufig und starrte weiter auf den Fernseher.  
"Was guckst du?" fragte Harm und trat hinter sie.  
"MacGyver"  
"Was findet ihr Frauen nur alle an dem Kerl. Er ist dumm, weltfremd. Die ganze Serie ist Mist"  
"Du sagst das nur, weil du nicht halb so charmant bist wie er" erklärte Mac provozierend.  
"Wenn du das wirklich glaubst bist du mit dem falschen Mann zusammen" konterte er.  
"vielleicht hast du recht. Ich sollte ihm mal Fanpost schreiben"  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst" Harm wurde von Panik befallen. "Nein, er spielt leider nur eine Rolle"  
"Ich hoffe doch, dass dir ein richtiger Mann lieber ist"  
"Klar, wenn du dir ein Beispiel an MacGyver nimmst." "Was soll ich machen, aus einem Kaugummi eine Bombe basteln"  
"Das wäre doch mal ein Anfang"  
"Als nächstes rette ich dich dann mit einem selbst gebastelten Flugzeug aus deinem Bettzeug" .  
"Wenn es so lange in der Luft bleibt, wie deine Stearman, dann lass es lieber" meinte Mac und lachte.  
"Das ist gemein von dir"  
"Du hast damit angefangen, als du über MacGyver hergezogen hast." "Stimmt doch, ist doch alles gar nicht machbar. Wenn ich so meinen Job erledigen würde wie der, wäre ich schon längst tot", meinte Harm.  
"Bei MacGyver geht es nicht um Realismus, sondern um Unterhaltung. Und mir gefällt die Serie, wenn du sie nicht sehen willst, dann lauf eine Stunde um den Block. Oder koch was Schönes, mit Fleisch"  
"Dir ist aber klar, dass MacGyver auch Vegetarier ist?" fragte Harm grinsend.  
"Darum hab ich dich ja so lieb"  
"Nur deswegen?" Harm zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie mit Hundeblick an.  
"Gib mir noch weitere Gründe" forderte Mac ihn auf.  
"Wie wäre es damit?" Harm beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie zärtlich.  
"Das wäre ein Anfang."

Mac zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Als sie sich einen Moment später atemlos trennten legte Harm die Akte, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Tisch und ging in die Küche um sich eine Dose Cola light aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

Mac schnappte sich die Akte und warf einen Blick drauf.

"Wen sollst du dieses Mal verklagen?" erkundigte sich Mac.  
"Niemanden. Ich soll Undercover ermitteln, in Kalifornien" erwiderte Harm und kam ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
"OH, wieder als Gunny?" fragte Mac lächelnd.

Mac würde den Anblick von Harm in einer Uniform des US-Marinecorps nicht so schnell vergessen. Darin hatte er verdammt gut ausgesehen und es hatte sie alle Kraft gekostet nicht über ihn herzufallen und ihm die Uniform vom Leib zu reißen.

Das einzige worin er noch besser aussah war die weiße Gala-Uniform. Sie liebte es wenn er selbige trug.

"Noch einmal kriegt man mich nicht in eine Marineuniform" erwiderte er.  
"Was hast du gegen Marines?" erkundigte sich Mac.  
"Nichts, schließlich liebe ich einen, aber im Ernst. Ich soll inkognito als Fluglehrer eine Top Gun Klasse unterrichten" verriet Harm ihr.  
"Top Gun? Das heißt du steigst wieder in eine Tomcat?" fragte Mac vorsichtig.  
"Hoffentlich"Harm lächelte.

Er vermisste das Fliegen sehr, aber er war aus freien Stücken damals wieder zu JAG und zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Außerdem war er zu alt für Kampfeinsätze.

Die einzig wirklich realistische Möglichkeit wieder eine Tomcat oder einen anderen Kampfjet fliegen zu können, war Fluglehrer zu werden und eine TOP GUN Klasse war so etwas wie ein Traum von ihm.Wenn er in Top Gun unterrichten würde, dann könnte sich Mac zu JAG San Diego versetzen lassen, sie würden dann nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten und könnten endlich offen zu ihrer Liebe stehen.

Harm nahm sich vor eines Tages, in naher Zukunft schon, mit Mac darüber zu sprechen.

NEIN! Harm will zurück zum Fliegen. Er will mich verlassen! Ich . . . . ich. . . . STOP! Du fängst an wie eine schwache Frau zu denken. Wozu brauchst du einen Mann in deinem Leben? Du kannst sehr gut ohne Männer leben, auch ohne diesen Mann. Wenn er wirklich wieder zur Fliegerei zurückkehren will, dann wird er dieses Mal für immer gehen.

Harm beobachtete Mac deren Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert hatte.

"Sarah, alles okay?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Ja. Wann musst du los?" Mac und wich ihm aus.  
"Ich soll morgen früh um 1300 ZULU in Miramar sein" erwiderte er.  
"Morgen früh, das heißt . . Egal was es heißt. Dann haben wir noch die Nacht "  
"Genau."

Harm beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

In den frühen Morgenstunden Harms Apartment North of Union Station 1000 ZULU

Harm war schon fertig angezogen. Er musste gleich gehen, wenn er pünktlich in Miramar sein wollte.

Mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand stand er am Bett und beobachtete die schlafende Mac.

In all den Monaten waren die Nächte in denen sie friedlich schlief zwar mehr geworden, aber dass sie nachts schweißgebadet hochschreckte kam immer wieder vor. Ihre Alpträume wollten nicht verschwinden. Zu groß waren die Wunden die ihre Vergangenheit in ihre Seele gebrannt hatte.

Seine arme Sarah. Sie weckte seine Beschützerinstinkte. Sie zeigte ihm ihre verletzliche, schwache Seite - was inzwischen aber nicht mehr so extrem vorkam, wie zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als Mac bei jeder Berührung einen Panikanfall bekommen hatte.

Manchmal kam es vor, dass Mac einen Alptraum der schlimmsten Sorte hatte, aber inzwischen war es weniger geworden, trotzdem genoss sie es sich ganz dicht an ihn zu kuscheln. Mac brauchte seine Nähe, Wärme und Zuneigung. Bei Harm war sie geborgen, bei ihm konnte sie sich fallen lassen. Er wusste nicht warum er sie ihr verweigern sollte.

Er fühlte sich als Mann gebraucht, wenn sozusagen das "schwache Frauchen" ihren "Held" brauchte. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er Mac als schwache Frau ansah.

Er bewunderte sie für ihren Mut, für all das, was sie in ihrem Leben gemeistert hatte um zu einer starken Persönlichkeit zu werden.

3 Stunden später Harms Apartment North of Union Station 1300 ZULU

Als Mac sich um Bett herumrollte und sie ihren Arm ausstreckte um nach Harm zu greifen, wie sie es jeden Morgen tat, merkte sie, dads seine Seite vom Bett leer war.

Schlagartig war sie hellwach. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass Harm sie (wie alle Menschen in ihrem Leben) verlassen hatte, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass er einen Undercovereinsatz vor sich hatte.

Ein Check ihrer inneren Uhr sagte ihr, dass Harm schon fast in Miramar war.

Er war gegangen ohne ihr Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, aber andererseits hasste sie Abschiede, gerade von Harm, sowieso.

Vielleicht war es besser das sie geschlafen hatte als er gegangen war.

Plötzlich setzte sich Mac abrupt auf. Ihr war auf einmal verdammt schlecht.

Sie beschloss einen Moment lang ganz still sitzen zu bleiben,aber die Übelkeit verschwand nicht.

Blitzartig sprang Mac vom Bett auf und erreichte das Badezimmer gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Als die Übelkeitswelle vorbei war, blieb sie neben der Toilette sitzen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalten Fliesen, schloss die Augen und dachte einen Moment lang nach.

War das Essen vom vergangenen Abend Schuld an ihrer Übelkeit? Oder hatte sie sich etwas anderes eingefangen?

Mac begann in zu rechnen. Es konnte hinkommen,möglich wäre es.

JAG-HQ Falls Church/ Virginia 1700 ZULU

Mac hatte beschlossen, wenn ihr Dienst am heutigen Tag vorbei war, erst zum Drugstore zu fahren und sich einen Test zu besorgen und dann in ihre Wohnung zu fahren. Sie wollte nicht alleine in Harms Wohnung sein.

Alles dort erinnerte sie an die wunderbare Zeit, die sie bisher gemeinsam, nicht einen Tag voneinander getrennt, verbracht hatten.

Bis Harm zurückkommen würde, würde es eine lange Zeit sein. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Diese Zeit würde sie mit ihrem Kater Woodstock in ihrem Apartment verbringen.

Abends Drugstore 0130 ZULU

Mac betrat den Drugstore und sah sich vorsichtig um, nicht dass sie jemanden traf, den sie kannte.

Zielstrebig steuerte sie das Regal mit den Schwangerschaftstest an und eilte zur Kasse um schnellstmöglich nach Hause gehen zu können.

Angst erwischt zu werden hatte sie. Aber zum Glück erreichte sie ihr zu Hause später ohne Zwischenfälle. Nein, das nicht ihr zu Hause, nur der Ort wo ihr Name am Briefkasten stand. Ihr zu Hause war dort wo Harm war.

Macs Apartment "The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown 0237 ZULU

Mac starrte auf den Schwangerschaftstest den sie gekauft hatte.  
In 3 Minute, 180 Sekunden, würde sie die Wahrheit wissen.

Nach diesen 3 Minuten könnte sich ihr Leben drastisch verändert haben.  
Gleich würde sie es wissen. Schwanger oder nicht schwanger.

Sie hatte den Test auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gestellt und marschierte nun vor selbigem nervös auf und ab.

Als ihre innere Uhr ihr mitteilte , dass die 3 Minuten vorbei waren, starrte Mac auf ihren Test.

Da war eine blaue Linie und daneben eine zweite blaue Linie. Positiv. Schwanger. Mist

Am nächsten Tag Praxis von Macs Arzt Washington 1500 ZULU

Mac hatte sich krankgemeldet und war zum Arzt gefahren. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich Gewissheit haben. Der Test war positiv und eigentlich waren diese Tests zuverlässig.

Momentan saß sie im Sprechzimmer ihres Arztes und redete mit ihm über ihre Beschwerden.

"Was haben sie für Beschwerden Miss MacKenzie? Was fehlt ihnen?"fragte der Arzt. "Der Schwangerschaftstest war positiv" "Positiv. Aha. Wann hatten Sie ihre letzte Regel"  
"September"  
"Zwei Monate, mmh. Verhüten Sie"  
"Doktor" entsetzt sah Mac ihren Arzt an.  
"Beantworten Sie die Frage"  
"Nein tun wir nicht"  
"Hatten Sie großen Stress in den letzten Monaten?" wollte er wissen.  
"Meine beste Freundin ist Ende September bei einem Autounfall verstorben" "Sie wissen, dass auch großer Stress zum Ausbleiben der Regel führen kann und diese Schwangerschaftstest nur eine 90 prozentige Gewissheit geben?" erkundigte er sich.  
"Deswegen bin ich hier"  
"Ich brauche eine Urinprobe und eine Blutprobe von Ihnen. Dann wissen wir es genau. Ich werde Sie heute Nachmittag anrufen lassen, um ihnen das Ergebnis der Tests mitteilen zu lassen." meinte der Arzt.

Am Abend "The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown 2037 ZULU

Plötzlich klingelte Macs Telefon,am anderen Ende war ihr Arzt.  
Mac wurde Angst und Bange. Wenn doch Harm bei ihr wäre!

"Miss MacKenzie, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch." hörte sie die Stimme des Arztes durchs Telefon.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch? Ich bin wirklich schwanger?" "Ja, Sie sind schwanger. Ich tippe auf 4 bis 5 Woche, sehr am Anfang. Zeugungstag etwa 15 Oktober.  
"15 Oktober" murmelte Mac.  
"Geburtstermin ist somit im Juni, Anfang bis Mitte Juni" meinte der Arzt.  
"Ich bin schwanger"  
"Ja, das sagt das Ergebnis der Untersuchung. Machen Sie für nächste Woche einen Termin aus und kommen wieder vorbei."

Nachdem Mac aufgelegt hatte, musste sie sich setzen und die Worte ihres Arztes verdauen. Sie hätte vor Freude die ganze Welt umarmen können,aber was würde Harm sagen? Sie hatten mal, im Sommer über Kinder gesprochen und beschlossen damit noch zu warten und nach Harriets Tod waren sie sich sicher, dass sie nur ein Jahr höchstens warten wollten. Schließlich war das Leben zu kurz und kostbar.  
Und jetzt war sie schwanger. Sie war wirklich schwanger.

Unbewusst legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch in dem ihr gemeinsames Kind heranwuchs.

2 Wochen später Harms Apartment North of Union Station 1900 ZULU

Als Harm aus Miramar zurückkam betrat er seine Wohnung und wurde sofort von Woodstock mit einem kräftigen MAU begrüßt.

Mac jedoch stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte und ihm sagen , dass sie schwanger war. Sie hatte es Harm noch nicht gesagt. Sie wollte ihm die freudige Nachricht persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mitteilen und dann seine Reaktion sehen, egal wie sie ausfallen würde.

"Hallo Schatz" begrüßte er sie.  
"Ja"  
"Alles okay"  
"Vielleicht"  
"Was ist los?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Eigentlich nichts"  
"Mac, rede mit mir. . . . Sarah, bitte" Harm trat auf sie zu.  
"Ich möchte, aber ich kann nicht"  
"Warum nicht"  
Es entstand ein langer Moment des Schweigens. Nur das Atmen der Beiden war zu hören.

"Weil ich Angst habe. . . . Vor dir, vor mir vor allem" gab Mac zu.  
"Oh Sarah. Du brauchst keine Angst haben"  
"Ich hatte sie schon immer, aber mich nie getraut sie zuzulassen. Bei meinem Vater durfte ich meine Angst nicht zulassen, weil dann hätte er gewonnen , später war der Alkohol da und ich spürte durch ihn nichts, dann als Marine war Angst ein Fremdwort für mich. Ich war abgestumpft, emotionslos. Dann kamst du. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich meine Emotionen wieder zulassen kann und plötzlich ist alles wieder da. Alles, die Angst, als ich noch klein war und mein Vater mir wehgetan hat, damals als Eddie starb - alles was ich mich nie getraut habe zu fühlen, ist wieder da. Ich fühle auf einmal 30 Jahre meines Lebens" gab sie zu.  
Harm nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie an sich.Eine Weile standen sie so da, Mac genoss das Gefühl in seinen Armen zu sein. Dann löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zur Couch. Sie wusste, dass sie darüber reden musste. Harm hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren. Schließlich betraf es ihn genauso wie sie.  
Mac setzte sich zusammen mit Harm auf die Couch und sah betreten auf ihre Hände. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte.  
Sie holte tief Luft.

"Harm ich habe einen Test gemacht. Er war positiv. Deswegen bin ich zum Arzt gegangen und er hat es mir bestätigt" sprudelte es aus Mac heraus.  
"Was bestätigt"  
"Das ich schwanger bin."

Mac konnte Harm immer noch nicht ansehen. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion, ganz egal wie die aussah.

Im Moment saß Harm sprachlos, was ungewöhnlich für einen Anwalt war, auf der Couch und starrte Mac einfach an. Ab und an öffnete er den Mund um ihn sofort wieder zu schließen ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

"Harm sag doch was. Egal was. Brüll mich an, weil ich nicht daran gedacht habe, die Pille zu nehmen. Mach Freudensprünge, aber bitte zeig eine Reaktion"bat sie.  
"Du bist schwanger?" fragte Harm .  
"Ja"  
"Ich werde Vater"  
"Ja"  
"Wow"  
"Heißt das, du freust dich?" .  
"Von freuen kann keine Rede sein"  
"Falls du" begann sie.  
"Las mich ausreden. Bitte. . . Sarah, ich bin außer mir vor Freude. Wir bekommen ein Baby, wow!"

Harm stand auf und zog Mac mit sich von der Couch hoch um sie in seine Arme zu nehmen.

"Ich wollte immer, noch mehr seit dem Tag unseres Babydeals, ein Kind mit dir. Und jetzt ist dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen" rief Harm.

20 Minuten später Mac und Harm lagen zusammen auf seinem Bett.

"Wie heißt dein geliebter MacGyver mit Vornamen?" fragte Harm plötzlich .  
"Sag ich nicht"  
"Doch, sonst" drohte Harm.  
"Was sonst?"

Harm begann Mac zu kitzeln.

"Sag schon. Wie heißt er"  
"Das sag ich nicht" Mac versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
"Also wie heißt er?" kitzelte Harm den Namen aus Mac heraus.  
"Angus MacGyver."

Harm ließ von ihr ab und sah sie einen Moment lang an.

"Na ja ich weiß nicht ob Angus Rabb so ein toller Name ist" meinte er dann.  
"Wer spricht denn von Rabb"  
"Du bist schwanger mit meinem Kind. Ich sollte dich zu meiner Frau machen."

Wütend sprang Mac vom Bett auf.

"Ehrbare Frau? Harm du hast mich geschwängert, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mich zu heiraten. Ein Baby soll nicht der Grund sein, warum ich dich heirate. Ich kann den Kleinen-Mackenzie auch ohne deine Hilfe aufziehen"  
"Sarah" begann Harm.  
"Erspar dir deine Worte" unterbrach sie ihn wütend.  
"Sarah" begann Harm erneut.  
"Nein, ich will es nicht hören."

Mac stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer und verließ die Wohnung.Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

"Marines" murmelte Harm und schüttelte den Kopf.

2 Minuten später Außerhalb von Harms Apartment North of Union Station

Harm eilte ihr hinterher. Es regnete in Strömen, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wollte sie einholen.

Etwa eine Straßenecke von seinem Apartment fand er sie. Mac stand an einer roten Ampel und wartete. Er trat von hinten an sie heran und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Sarah bitte beruhige dich und hör mir einen Moment lang zu" bat er.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun"  
"Weil ich es verdient habe" erwiderte Harm.  
"Du hast nichts verdient, weder mich noch das Baby" meinte sie wütend.  
"Sarah komm hör mir zu. Jeder Verurteilte hat das Recht seine letzten Worte zu sprechen bevor er hingerichtet wird. Darf ich auch etwas sagen können bevor du mich in deiner Wut verlässt?" fragte er sanft.  
"2 Minuten.  
"Danke. . . . . Sarah ich liebe dich. Das weißt du. Du bist das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt. Ich habe dich mit meinen Worten sehr verletzt. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, was es bedeutet, noch dass das alles auch neu und ungewohnt für dich sein muss. Und dann komm ich, ein Timing wie ein ungehobelter Klotz und meine dir: Babe nun bist du schwanger, es ist meine Pflicht dich heiraten zu müssen"  
"So hast du es nicht gesagt" unterbrach Mac ihn und lächelte.  
"So hast du es vermutlich verstanden. Sarah, wir haben das halbe Leben noch vor uns, lass es uns zusammen verbringen, als Mann und Frau oder nicht ist egal. Ich will mit dir zusammensein. Dich lieben und gemeinsam mit dir unser Baby großziehen, ob es Angus Rabb oder Angus MacKenzie heißt" sagte Harm und schenkte ihr eines seiner Lächeln .  
"Ach Harm" seufzte Mac.

Das Lächeln hatte genau den gewünschten Effekt.

Eigentlich hatte Mac auch keinen Grund gehabt auf Harm wirklich sauer zu sein. Wo sie nun schwanger war, spielten ihre Hormone in ihrem Körper verrückt.

"Was ist?" fragte Harm.  
"Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Mir ist kalt und ich habe Hunger"  
"Das ist meine Sarah, Semper esurio"  
"Bitte?" fragend sah sie ihn an.  
"Immer hungrig. Wegen dir müssen die Marines ihr Motto von Semper Fidelis in Semper esurio umändern" sagte Harm grinsend.  
"Frecher Kerl".

Arm in Arm gingen die Zwei wieder nach Hause. Mac spürte die kalte Nässe bis in ihre Knochen und drückte sich eng an Harm um sich an ihm wärmen.

Ein paar Minuten später Harms Apartment North of Union Station

Harm ließ Mac vor ihm durch die Tür gehen bevor er sie hinter sich ins Schloss drückte.

"Geh du als erstes duschen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch erkältet "Magst du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten.  
"Drei Mann unter der Dusche? Dafür ist sie wohl ein bisschen klein" scherzte er.  
"Geh als erstes, ich zieh mich aus und mach uns einen Tee" meinte Mac und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Wenige Minuten später ging sie mit Bademantel bekleidet, in die Küche und setzte Teewasser auf während Harm duschte.

Hoffentlich beeilt er sich. Ansonsten leiste ich ihm doch Gesellschaft.

Kurz darauf hörte sie Schritte.

"8 Minuten, das war schnell für einen von der NAVY" meinte Mac ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Abmarsch unter die Dusche, Marine, sonst erkältest du dich . Und fang nicht mit Ausreden an wie: Marine sind Landtiere, wasserscheu und nicht fürs Wasser bestimmt" sagte er und nahm ihr die Teekanne aus der Hand.  
"Na ja fürs Wasser gibt es ja die NAVY. Obwohl. Weißt du eigentlich wieso die für die NAVY nur noch Nichtschwimmer suchen?" fragte Mac todernst.  
"Keine Ahnung wieso"  
"Weil sie dann das Schiff bis zum Letzten verteidigen" erwiderte sie.  
"Sehr witzig. Und nun los, Abmarsch unter die Dusche"  
"Aye Aye Sir" meinte Mac grinsend und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Während sie sich vom angenehmen Duft ihres Schaums beruhigen ließ, versuchte sie, an nichts zu denken. Es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder lief in ihrem Kopf die Szenerie von vor einigen Minuten ab.Sie hatte überreagiert.

Aber andererseits, sie wollte nicht, dass Harm sich durch die Schwangerschaft zu etwas verpflichtet fühlte.

Sanft massierte sie sich den Stress und die Anspannung aus ihren Armen. Aus dem Genick. Dem Bauch. Aus jedem Muskel und jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Dann ließ das Wasser noch eine Weile über ihren erschöpften Körper laufen. Tankte neue Energie.Nahm sich ein Handtuch und begann, sich abzutrocknen.

Langsam zog sie sich an. Sie fühlte sich geschafft und gleichzeitig aufgewühlt. Anschließend ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Harm saß dort in eine Decke eingewickelt, die Augen geschlossen.

Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Teetassen, eine halbvoll. Er saß ruhig da. Zu ruhig. Mac rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm. Kein Zweifel - Harm war eingeschlafen! Sie goss sich Tee ein, trank eine Schluck und beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit über. Leise stellte sie die Tasse zurück auf das Tablett.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Decke, schlüpfte unter sie und zog sie ein Stück höher. Sanft berührte sie mit dem Gesicht seine Schulter.

Wärme durchflutete sie.Und sein ihr so sehr vertrauter Geruch. Sie mochte diesen Duft. Das war einfach Harm. "Ihr" Harm.

Sanft schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Sie wollte ihm für einen Moment ganz nah sein. Ihr Kopf an seinem Hals, halb auf der Brust. Ihr Körper dicht an ihn gedrückt. Mac fühlte sich geborgen, wie so oft wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Ein leiser Seufzer der Hoffnung entrang sich ihr und sie schloss ihre Augen.

Und dann ließ sie los, ließ sich einfach nur noch fallen. Die Müdigkeit holte sie fast augenblicklich ein. Mehr wie in einem Traum fühlte sie, wie sich ein Arm sanft um ihre Schulter legte.

Am nächsten Tag Sonntag Harms Apartment North of Union Station 1300 ZULU

Irgendwann in der Nacht waren Harm und Mac aufgewacht und ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, es war dort doch bequemer als auf der Couch.

Als Harm am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war aber das Bett neben ihm leer.  
Mac musste schon aufgestanden sein. Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag Mac auf der Couch und schlief.Als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte sah er Spuren von getrockneten Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Langsam begann Mac sich zu räkeln und schlug die Augen auf.

"Morgen Dornröschen"

Harm beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.Mac drehte sich weg.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harm und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
"Nichts" log Mac.  
"Ich kenn dich gut genug um zu wissen wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Und im Moment stimmt gar nichts mit dir.  
"Können wir nach Arlington fahren? Ich möchte Harriets Grab besuchen" wechselte sie das Thema.  
"Sicher."

Innerlich seufzte Harm. Mac blockte wieder ab. Sie begann wieder eine Mauer um sich zu bauen. Es hatte ihn damals alle Kraft gekostet diese Mauern bei ihr zu zerstören und er wusste nicht ob er es nocheinmal schaffen würde.  
Wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber wieder so verschloss , dann würde alles wieder so wie früher werden als sie nur Freunde waren.

Er wusste, dass er nicht noch einmal um ihre Liebe, sollte sie sich wieder verschließen, kämpfen konnte und wollte.

2 Stunden später Arlington National Cemetery 1500 ZULU

Hand in Hand gingen die beiden über den Friedhof auf Harriets Grab zu.  
Unweit von dem Grab blieb Mac stehen und Harm drehte sich fragend zu ihr um.

"Harm, ich möchte einen Moment allein sein " bat Mac.  
"Ich bin in deiner Nähe" sagte er und ließ ihre Hand los.

Mit zitternden Knien ging Mac auf Harriets Grab zu.  
Direkt davor blieb sie stehen und las noch einmal die Inschrift. Diese Worte , dieses Gedicht, dieser Grabstein ließen Mac die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens bewusst werden.

"Harriet ich habe Angst. Eigentlich sollte ich glücklich sein .Ich erwarte das Kind, das ich mir immer gewünscht habe doch ich habe Angst damit nicht fertig zu werden. Ich weiß nicht was auf mich zukommt. Das ganze ist eine neue Situation für mich und macht mir Angst. Ich fühle mich allein. "

Harm hatte zwar gesagt, dass er sie allein zu Harriets Grab gehen lassen würde, aber er hatte es nicht lange ausgehalten und ging zu ihr. Nur die letzten Worte von Mac zu Harriet hatte er mitbekommen, mehr nicht und vielleicht war es auch besser so.Von hinten legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich.

"Du bist nicht allein" sagte er leise.

Harms Apartment North of Union Station Washington D.C.  
2300 ZULU

Harm und Mac saßen sich schon eine ganze Weile gegenüber. Keiner sagte ein Wort, Harm war es, der das Wort ergriff.

"Sarah, warum erzählst du mir nicht, was dich belastet? Ich habe auf dem Friedhof gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Willst du mit mir darüber reden?" er legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Harm hatte mitbekommen, dass Mac, seitdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, ziemlich verschlossen wirkte. Er bemerkte es an ihr Eigenschaften von denen er gehofft hatte, dass sie endgültig der Vergangenheit angehören würden.

Mac wollte ihm ihre Hand entziehen, doch Harm übte einen leichten Druck aus und sie ließ ihre Hand liegen.

"Harm, ich kann nicht das sein, was du willst. Ich bin nicht dazu bestimmt Hausfrau und Mutter zu sein. Ich kann es nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl als würde mir etwas fehlen, ich habe von klein auf nie gewusst was es heißt eine Familie zu haben. Onkel Matt war meine Familie, er hat mir versucht Mutter und Vater zu ersetzen. Aber wirkliche Mutterliebe konnte er mir nicht geben. Ich war immer allein. Dann kamst du, bei dir habe ich gefunden, was ich schon lange gesucht habe. Ich habe mich geborgen gefühlt, verstanden und geliebt. So etwas war eine neue Erfahrung für mich. Du bist immer da gewesen wenn ich dich gebraucht habe und du hast mir alle Freiheiten gelassen, die ich brauchte. Ich habe mir immer gesagt, wenn wir Kinder haben, will ich alles richtig machen, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

"Sarah niemand wird geboren und weiß sofort wie man ein guter Vater oder eine guter Mutter ist. Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich alles richtig machen kann, aber ich werde es einfach versuchen."

"Harm, ich habe Angst. Das was die Zukunft bringt, macht mir Angst. Was wenn ich wie meine Eltern werde? Was wenn ich unserem Baby eine schlechte Mutter sein werde?" Mac hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Mac, hör mir mal zu. Du wirst niemals eine schlechte Mutter sein, du wirst die beste Mutter, die man sich für seine Kinder wünschen kann"  
"Meinst du"  
"Ja. Ich habe dich mit Klein-A.J. beobachtet. Ich weiß, dass du unserem Baby die allerbeste Mutter der Welt sein wirst. Es ist ganz egal wie deine Kindheit war, es ist die Vergangenheit. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, du bist die Frau, die ich liebe und du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter werden."

Harm nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Handfläche.Dann legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie dichter an sich heran.

"Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, die Couch ist nicht gerade bequem" meinte er.

10 Minuten später Schlafzimmer

Mac lag auf dem Rücken, auf dem Bett. Harm neben ihr. Sein Kopf war auf seinen Arm gestützt und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem noch flachen Bauch, indem ihr Baby heranwuchs.

"Angus Rabb" murmelte er.  
"MacKenzie" verbesserte Mac ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine.  
"Egal. Ich finde die Hauptsache ist, dass er Mutter und Vater hat"  
"Oder sie"  
"Oder sie" sagte dann auch Harm.  
"Wenn es ein Mädchen wird möchte ich sie Harriet nennen. Harriet war meine beste Freundin" sagte Mac leise.  
"Ich weiß. Also Harriet MacKenzie oder Angus MacKenzie. Klingt fast genauso schlimm wie Harmon Rabb. Na ja vielleicht ist ja der Patenonkel von unserem Kind bereit ihm die Psychiatersitzungen zu bezahlen, bei dem Namen kann ich mir das gut vorstellen. Angus, wer heißt schon Angus außer deinem heißgeliebten MacGyver" fragte Harm lachend.  
"Harm" sagte Mac mit gespielter Wut.  
"Ja?" fragte er unschuldig.

"Du weißt, Vornamen sind diskutabel. Außer der Name Harriet. Wenn du nicht auf Harmon bestehst, dann besteh ich auch nicht auf Angus. Ansonsten wird unser Baby wenn es ein Junge wird, Angus Harmon MacKenzie heißen" meinte Mac grinsend.  
"Ich glaub das können wir ihm nicht antun. Vorschlag zur Güte. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird Aaliyah Harriet MacKenzie und bei einem Jungen Noah Francesco MacKenzie"  
"Aaliyah, du weißt was er bedeutet"  
"Ja, er bedeutet die Höchste, die Beste. Ein Kind mit unseren Genen kann nur die Beste sein. Ich hab gehört er stammt aus dem Arabischen"  
"Aaliyah, der Name ist wunderschön, ich habe ihn immer gemocht. Aaliyah Harriet MacKenzie" murmelte Mac gedankenverloren.  
"Ich wusste, dass er dir gefällt. Außerdem hat Aaliyah eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Ally, der von dir geliebten TV-Anwältin"  
"Aaliyah Harriet gefällt mir, aber nicht Noah Francesco."

Mac rollte sich auf die Seite und sah Harm an. Ihre Augen hatten einen besonderen Glanz.

"Matthew A.J. MacKenzie" flüsterte Harm.  
"Matthew A.J." wiederholte Mac.  
"Gefallen sie dir?" fragte Harm.  
"Du bist dir hoffentlich bewusst, dass du nun für jedes unserer Kinder den Vornamen aussuchst" meinte Mac grinsend.  
"Jedes unserer Kinder? Mac wie viel Kinder willst du?" "Ein halbes Dutzend mindestens, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr" meinte sie lachend.  
"Kannst du haben" meinte er lachend.  
"Und ein Haus mit Garten und einem weißen Zaun" sagte Mac.  
"Ich dachte wir ziehen unsere Kinder einmal auf der Farm meiner Großmutter auf" meinte Harm.  
"Du möchtest, dass sie in Belleville aufwachsen"  
"Ich möchte was du möchtest" erklärte er ihr.  
"Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammensein. Alles andere, das wo und wie ist mir egal solange du nur bei mir bist" sagte Mac ernst.

Harm war einen Moment ganz still.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Mac.  
"Mach die Augen zu"  
"Wieso"  
"Mach es einfach" sagte Harm.

Mac schloss die Augen.

"Stell dir ein Haus vor mit einem großen Garten, einer grünen Wiese vor dem Haus. . . Siehst du es"  
"Ja" erwiderte Mac.  
"Siehst du die Kinder dort spielen? Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen"  
"Ich sehe sie"  
"Siehst du ihre Eltern auf der Veranda stehen? Sie hochschwanger mit Zwillingen, er mit einem Kleinkind auf dem Arm?" "Ja."

"Das sind wir. In zehn Jahren leben wir mit unseren Kindern Aaliyah, Matthew und Faith Danielle auf der Farm, du bist dann schwanger mit unseren Zwillingen und ich bin nur noch Ehemann, Vater und Anwalt" "Du willst die NAVY verlassen"  
"Ja irgendwann einmal sicher, wenn ich alles erreicht habe" erwiderte Harm.  
"Sie ist dein Leben."

"Nein. Du bist mein Leben, du und der kleine Matthew" antwortete Harm.  
"Du meinst die kleine Aaliyah" verbesserte Mac ihn lächelnd.  
"Das ist egal. Hauptsache unser Baby wird so hübsch wie seine Mutter"  
"Du findest mich hübsch?" fragte Mac.  
"Nein."

Enttäuscht wollte Mac sich wegdrehen, doch Harm hielt sie zurück.

"Sarah, für mich bist du die allerschönste Frau auf der Welt. Ich liebe dich. Wenn ich im Duden unter Schönheit nachschlage finde ich dort ein Foto von dir" sagte Harm und küsste sie.

Lange lagen sie so da und genossen das Gefühl, den Anderen bei sich zu haben. Die Nähe des Anderen spüren.  
Irgendwann waren die Beiden eingeschlafen.

Harm wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, als er Mac neben sich weinen hörte.  
Wild schlug sie im Traum um sich.

"NEIN. . . . . Daddy bitte bitte nicht. . . Fass mich nicht an. . . Bitte Daddy tu das nicht. . . NEIN"  
"Sarah, wach auf, " vorsichtig versuchte Harm sie zu wecken.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann sah Mac Harm mit großen Augen an. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie jemand sehr verletzt, er erkannte den Horror in ihren Augen. Ihre Alpträume waren wieder da und das wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Harm. Halt mich fest. Bitte und versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir sein wirst, dass du mir nie wehtun wirst" flehte Mac ihn an.  
"Ich bin immer bei dir Sarah, versprochen. Willst du mir sagen wovon du geträumt hast?" besorgt sah Harm sie an.  
"Es war wieder ein Alpträumen.  
"Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Aber Mac schüttelte den Kopf. Davon träumen und darüber reden waren zwei verschiedene Dinge, aber beides tat verdammt weh.

"Halt mich einfach fest" bat sie.

Mac kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn und Harm nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme. Harm hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl ein gutes Jahr in die Vergangenheit versetzt zu werden. Ihre Ängste und Alpträume waren nichts unbekanntes für ihn, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie mit der zeit verschwinden würden und nicht wieder zu voller Stärke auflaufen würden.

Am nächsten Tag JAG-HQ Macs Büro 1500 ZULU

Mac saß in ihrem Büro und grübelte über einem Fall, der ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Eine Scheidung von zwei Navysoldaten.

Was konnte es komplizierteres geben als einen solchen Fall, vor allem wenn man schwanger war und auch noch den Admiral als Gegner im Gericht zu erwarten hatte weil es sich ja um sein Patenkind handelt das sich scheiden lassen will.

Außerdem Mac war in ihrer PO-Laune, wie Harm es nannte.

Einem schwangeren Marine sollte man nicht über den Weg trauen und wenn der werdende Vater auch noch in der NAVY war, dann gnade Gott all denen, die sich in deren Angelegenheiten einmischten.

Heute morgen wollte Harm ihr den Kaffee verbieten. Er hatte gesagt Kaffee sei Gift für schwangere Frauen.

Männer, sie wollten einem alles verderben, einem die letzte Freude nehmen, wenn man die Aussicht hatte 9 Monate lang schwanger zu sein und einige Monate davon fett wie ein Wal auszusehen.

Mac hatte schon kurz nachdem sie ihr Büro betreten hatte ihre Schuhe ausgezogen.  
Sie fragte sich, wie andere Frauen das machten, schwanger zu sein und mit solchen Schuhen rumrennen.Das war ihr ein Rätsel. Derjenige der Stöckelschuhe erfunden hatte, musste ein Mann gewesen sein.

Mac hasste momentan alle Männer und einen besonders. Den Mann, der für ihren momentanen Zustand verantwortlich war.

Harms Apartment North of Union Station Washington D.C.  
0100 ZULU

Als Harm am Abend nach Hause kam lag Mac auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher.

"Sag bloß du guckst schon wieder MacGyver"  
"Was dagegen?" fragte Mac.  
"Ja. MacGyver? Das ist doch ein selbstverliebter Macho bei dem alles klappt. Wenn der schon mit den Augen blinkert liegen dem doch alles im Umkreis von 20 Meilen was nur halbwegs nach Frau aussieht zu Füßen." "Das kann nur jemand sagen, der absolut keine Ahnung von MacGyver hat. Er ist kein Macho und schon gar nicht selbstverliebt, allerdings das mit den Frauen stimmt. Er ist halt charmant, freundlich und süss. Und was kann er dafür, dass bei dir immer alles schief geht "  
"Quatsch. Würde in punkto Frauen alles bei mir schief gehen, dann würde die Frau meines Herzens nicht schwanger auf der Couch bei mir im Wohnzimmer sitzen und MacGyver gucken" sagte Harm.  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Es ist kein MacGyver, sondern Ally McBeal" meinte Mac.  
"Noch schlimmer" Harm rollte mit den Augen.  
"Wieso?" erkundigte sich Mac und setzte sich auf.  
"Ally McBeal? Das ist doch diese Möchtegern-Feministen-Anwältin, die die ganze Frauenbewegung um Jahre zurückwirft und nicht mal weiß, wie man Emanzipation schreibt und stattdessen lieber mit den Hüften wackelt, als mit Idee und Können zu überzeugen."

"Hey! Das Kapitel Feminismus ist abgeschlossen, mein Bester. Das nächste Ziel wäre dann, im Stehen zu pinkeln, wonach ich kein Verlangen verspüre, genauso wenig wie Ally! Von wegen Möchtegern-Feministin! Sie weiß ganz genau, dass sie keine von denen ist, die auf der Heckscheibe ihres Autos solche Sprüche wie 'Ich bremse auch für Männer' stehen hat. Dass sie stattdessen, wie viele andere vor ihr auch schon, barfüßig vorm Herd mit Baby auf den Hüften enden wird und dabei auch noch glücklich ist! Und wenn nicht ständig solche pseudo-tiefenpsychologischen Weltverbesserer wie du sie als neurotisch-emotionale Heulsuse hinstellen würden, hätte sie es auch nicht nötig, mit den Hüften zu wackeln. Würdest du ihr noch zuhören, wenn sie dir anvertrauen würde, dass sie sich wünscht, von einem Mann emotional abhängig zu sein? Gib zu, dass du sie zum nächstbesten Therapeuten schicken würden! Solange ihre Röcke von Woche zu Woche kürzer werden, trägst du es ihr nicht weiter nach. Abgesehen davon, dass du gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden würdest, egal, ob Ally nun Können besitzt, oder nicht. Du bist nämlich einer von diesen... Männern!" schimpfte Mac.

"Mac, du hast dir das ganze offensichtlich einmal zu oft angetan. Du klingst genau wie diese Ally McMeal"  
"Beal! McBEAL"  
"Sag ich doch"

Bevor beide noch einen Streit über den Namen von Macs Lieblingsfernsehanwältin anfangen konnte und Harm am Ende wieder die Nacht auf der Couch verbringen musste, flüchtete er ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

20 Minuten später

Als Harm wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam legte er einige Angebote von Maklern auf den Tisch.

"Was ist das?" fragte Mac nachdem sie einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte.  
"Häuserangebote"  
"Häuserangebote"  
"Sarah ich habe gedacht, dass wir umziehen. Mein Apartment reicht für uns beide aber mit dem Baby haben wir keinen Platz mehr. Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn wir in ein Haus ziehen"  
"Ein Haus"  
"Du klingst nicht begeistert" stellte Harm fest.  
"Hab ich gesagt, dass ich nicht begeistert wäre"  
"Nein ich dachte nur" begann Harm.  
"Du dachtest was? Harm ich bin nur schwanger. Ich habe nichts am Kopf. Ich brauche keinen der für mich denkt, das kann ich sehr wohl noch selbst"  
"Ich weiß"  
"Dann tu es auch nicht"  
"Versprochen, ich werde keine Entscheidungen mehr alleine fällen außer, na ja eine habe ich schon getroffen" versprach Harm.  
"Was soll das jetzt bedeuten"  
"Ich habe meiner Großmutter gesagt das wir beide Weihnachten gemeinsam mit Mom, Frank und ihr auf der Farm verbringen werden" antwortete Harm.  
"Du hast was? Und daran das ich vielleicht Heiligabend bei Onkel Matt in Leavenworth sein wollte hast du wohl nicht gedacht"  
"Willst du?" fragte Harm.  
"Was"  
"Weihnachten in Leavenworth verbringen"  
"Nein. Das war nur ein Beispiel"  
"Gut"  
"Aber Harm du kannst nicht einfach so über mein Leben bestimmen" erklärte Mac.  
"Das tu ich doch gar nicht"  
"Oh doch"  
"Es ist dann aber keine böse Absicht" verteidigte sich Harm.  
"Das ist es bei dir nie."

3 Tage später Harms Apartment North of Union Station 0215 ZULU

Mac saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer.Sie war allein. Harm war wieder wegen eines Falls unterwegs, auf der anderen Seite des Landes, in Oregon. Er war noch nicht mal 24 Stunden weg und sie vermisste ihn schon als wäre er 24 Monate weg.  
Andererseits war es gut allein zu sein. So konnte sie in Ruhe über ihr Leben und die drastischen Veränderungen die eingetreten waren, nachdenken.

Ihr Vater war ein Alkoholiker wie sie selbst, ihre Mutter nicht in der Lage gewesen sie beide zu ertragen, deswegen war sie abgehauen. Waren das die besten Vorraussetzungen ein Kind zu bekommen? Mac wusste das sie jederzeit wieder rückfällig werden könnte. Trockener Alkoholiker bedeutete nicht, dass man es für immer war. Die Gefahr wieder zur Flasche zu greifen war verdammt groß.

Mac hatte Angst, dass sie nicht stark genug war.

Wenn Harm bei ihr war, dann war alles einfach, aber sie musste selbst in der Lage sein, ihr Leben zu führen. Sie konnte nicht immer darauf vertrauen, dass er da war und ihr alles abnahm, sie beschützte, sie liebte.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler jetzt ein Baby zu bekommen! Mac war nicht im Stande ihr Leben selbst zu leben, sie war von Harm abhängig, wie sollte sie es denn dann schaffen die Verantwortung für ein anderes Leben, für das ihres Kindes zu übernehmen?

Ja sie wollte ein Kind, sehr sogar. Aber war sie wirklich dazu in der Lage.  
Soviel war in ihrem Leben passiert was es durcheinandergeschüttelt hatte, zuletzt Harriets Tod und nun war sie schwanger. Mac wusste nicht ob Kinder kriegen inzwischen alles war was ihr das Leben zu bieten hatte.

Sie war damals den Marines beigetreten, weil sie genau das nie wollte.  
Damals war sie sich sicher, dass sie einen Mann und Kinder nicht haben wollte.

Heute blickte sie in eine Zukunft, die nichts mit ihrem früheren Leben und den Vorstellungen ihrer Zukunft zu tun hatte.

War es das was sie wirklich wollte?

In einigen Monaten würde sie nicht mehr mit Harm zusammen sitzen und über einen Fall diskutieren, sondern über die Farbe des Kinderzimmers.  
Sie würde nicht Akten lesen, sondern Bücher über Kindererziehung.  
Sie würde nicht Mandanten besuchen, sondern ihren Frauenarzt.  
Sie würde nicht 15 Meilen joggen, sondern Schwangerschaftsgymnastik betreiben.

Bei Ally McBeal würde das komisch aussehen wenn die zwischen Gerichtssaal und Wickeltisch hin und her rennen würde, aber bei einem Marine?  
Außerdem war Ally McBeal eine Fernseherfindung.  
Wohlgemerkt für Mac eine liebgewonnene Serie. Außer MacGyver schaffte sie es sonst nach ihrer Arbeit nur noch Ally McBeal zu sehen bevor sie meist vor dem Fernseher einschlief.

Harm hatte Ally McBeal immer mit einem Lächeln abgetan. Das würde unrealistisch sein. Kein Anwalt wäre so . Er hatte keine Ahnung, sowenig wie er ihre Leidenschaft für MacGyver verstand, akzeptierte er ihre Liebe zu Ally McBeal. MÄNNER!

"Was guckst du "  
"Ally McBeal" erwiderte Mac.  
"Ally was"  
"McBeal. Das ist eine Anwaltsserie. Ich liebe sie" sagte Mac.  
"Wen? Ally McBeal"  
"Die Serie, Herr Anwalt. Warst du schon immer so langsam im denken?" erkundigte sich Mac.  
"Nein. Aber weißt du , wenn ich als Anwalt so arbeiten würde wie die im Fernsehen, dann würde ich schon längst in Leavenworth sitzen wegen Missachtung des Gerichtes. Das ist doch weit entfernt von Realismus und gutem Geschmack. Obwohl, wenn die Anwältin im Gerichtssaal einen solch kurzen Rock trägt"

Platsch hatte er den Inhalt ihres Wasserglases im Gesicht.

"Vielleicht kühlt dich das wieder ab" meinte Mac.

Harm machte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über ihre Vorliebe für die beiden Serien lustig, mal waren sie weltfremd, mal übertrieben, frauenfeindlich, männerfeindlich - eben absoluter Blödsinn in Harms Augen.

Mac wusste, dass sie mit jemanden sprechen musste. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mit Harm darüber reden konnte. Harriet war tot und ansonsten gab es niemanden der ihr zuhören würde oder dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Mutter besuchen? Mit ihrer Mutter darüber reden?  
Mac würde um Urlaub bitten und am Montag nach dem Navy-Weihnachtsball zu ihrer Mutter fliegen.

Samstag Abend NAVY-WEIHNACHTSBALL Weißes Haus 0230 ZULU

Der Schein des riesigen Kronleuchters fiel genau in die Mitte des hell erleuchteten Saales und ließ ihn in einem wunderschönen Licht erstrahlen. Musik spielte und man tanzten ausgelassen über den glänzenden Parkettboden.

"Das ist hier doch wirklich zum Einschlafen, findest du nicht auch?" Mac hasste offizielle Anlässe, aber wenn man schon einmal eine offizielle Einladung zum Navy-Weihnachtsball erhalten hatte, dann musste man ja wohl hingehen.  
"Willst du lieber gehen"  
"Wenn ich jetzt schon zu Anfang meiner Schwangerschaft so lustlos bin, wie wird das dann erst wenn ich im 6 oder 8 Monat bin?" murmelte Mac.  
"Du wirst die schönste Schwangere im ganzen Marinecorps sein" meinte Harm und lächelte.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie, doch Mac zog sie schnell weg.

"Harm, wir sind auf einem Ball. Alle Welt kann uns sehen" sagte sie entsetzt.  
"Wäre das so schlimm"  
"Ich will keinen Ärger"  
"Sarah, du bist schwanger" begann Harm.  
"Ja ich bin schwanger und auch nur weil du nicht daran gedacht hast, dass wir verhüten müssen" unterbrach Mac ihn wütend.  
"Du hättest die Pille nehmen können"  
"Streite nicht mit mir über Verhütung"  
"Ich habe nicht mit dem Thema angefangen.  
"Ich weiß" seufzte Mac.

Seit sie schwanger war, wechselte ihre Laune ständig. Sie war leider nun auch sehr leicht reizbar und Harm bewegte sich meist auf einem sehr dünnen Eis mit ihr. Schon zwei mal hatte er nachts auf der Couch geschlafen und einmal hatte Mac ihn ausgesperrt, nur weil er eine falsche Bemerkung gemacht hatte.  
Aber woher sollte er denn wissen das sich der Gemütszustand von Schwangeren im Sekundentakt ändert?

Harm seufzte innerlich, das würde die längste Zeit seines Lebens sein bis das Baby geboren war.Verdammt lange neun Monate.  
Harm wusste aber immer wie er Mac vielleicht aufheitern konnte.

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten schöne Frau?" fragte er lächelnd und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Aber immer", Mac nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tanzfläche.

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen, ließen sich von der prickelnden Atmosphäre anstecken und begannen zu der rhythmischen Musik zu tanzen.

"Harm, du kannst ja tanzen. Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht." Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an. "Tja, es gibt noch mehr Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt", grinste er und sah sie mit geheimnisvollem Blick an. "Ach ja, was zum Beispiel?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd. "Das hier."

Und er zog sie nah an sich und ließ ihren Oberkörper nach hinten sinken, während er ihre Taille und ihr Becken fest in seinen Armen hielt. Als er seine Hand unter ihren Rücken schob und sie so vorsichtig wieder aufrichtete, schaute sie ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an.

"Was war das?", fragte sie sichtlich erstaunt. "Kleine Showeinlage für die NAVY", grinste er schelmisch. "Ich bin beeindruckt von deinen Tanzkünsten" lächelte sie ihn an. "Ich habe auch eine großartige Tanzpartnerin!"

So tanzten sie ausgelassen zu den Klängen der Tango-Musik, während sie von allen Seiten angeschaut und heimlich bestaunt wurden.Nachdem der Song vorbei war, wurde ein langsames Lied aufgelegt und das Licht im Saal gedämmt.

Mac zog Harm an sich und sie bewegten sich langsam im Takt der Musik. Als er ihren sinnlichen Körper an seinem spürte und ihren Duft einatmete, dachte er sehnsüchtig an ihr gemeinsames Liebesspiel zurück. Ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen, das merkte er. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und während er sie in seinen Armen hielt, kam ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. So hob sie ihren Kopf und lehnte ihn zärtlich an seinen. Seine Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken und seine Finger spielten sacht mit ihren Haaren.  
Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, konzentrierten sich nur aufeinander. Er spürte leicht ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Von der Atmosphäre beflügelt, hauchte sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf seinen Hals. Harm holte tief Luft, wie gerne hätte er sie geküsst, aber es ging nicht. Nicht hier. So ließ er sie seine Wärme spüren. Mac schmiegte sich noch mehr an ihn.

Würde die Zeit bloß stehen bleiben, hoffte sie und war im Einklang mit seinen Gedanken.

Sie waren so versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass das Lied schon vorbei war. Und erschraken beide , als sie ihre Augen wieder öffneten und sich ihrer kurzen geistigen Abwesenheit bewusst wurden.

So bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge und gingen zu ihrem Tisch.

"Möchtest du etwas essen? Du bist doch bestimmt hungrig" "Nein danke" erwiderte Mac knapp.

Harm setzte sich neben Mac und lehnte sich dicht zu ihr hinüber so dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

"Was ist los"  
"Das fragst du noch?" zischte Mac wütend.  
"Prinzessin eben als wir getanzt haben hattest du die beste Laune und nun fehlt nur noch ein kleines Stück und du stellst mich vor ein Erschießungskommando."

Mac seufzte. Sie hasste sich im Moment selber für ihre Launen, vielleicht war es ja für Harm und sie und ihre Beziehung das allerbeste wenn sie dieses Kind nicht bekommen würde, jedenfalls im Moment nicht.

Zwei Tage später Montag Wohnung von Deanne O'Hara 1900 ZULU

Mac war seit einigen Stunden bei ihrer Mutter.

Die Abschiedsszene zwischen Harm und ihr am Flughafen war filmreif gewesen, am liebsten wäre sie nicht gegangen, aber das würde ihr die Last niemals von den Schultern nehmen.

Momentan saß sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber und erzählte ihr, was sie bedrückte.

"Ich bin schwanger" erklärte Mac geradeheraus.  
"Das ist wunderbar"  
"Eigentlich"  
"Das heißt?" fragte Deanne ihre Tochter vorsichtig.  
"Harm ist außer sich vor Freude. Aber ich blicke heute in eine Zukunft die ganz anders aussieht, als die die ich mir früher vorgestellt habe" meinte Mac.  
"Willst du das Kind weil er es will?" fragte ihre Mutter sie direkt.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was ich will" "Vielleicht hast du Angst Mutter zu werden, weil du Angst hast das sich deine Kindheit wiederholt"  
"Harm ist kein Alkoholiker und ich werde niemals so wie du , und mein Kind im Stich lassen" sagte Mac wütend.  
"Ich weiß, dass du mir wohl nie verzeihen wirst, aber Sarah, ich bin deine Mutter"  
"Mutter? Unter dem Begriff Mutter verstehe ich was anderes. Das was ich für Harms und mein Baby sein möchte ist eine Mutter, aber das, was du ab meinem 15ten Lebensjahr für mich warst nennt man nicht Mutter, sondern Feigling" Mac stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

Deanne MacKenzie schluckte. Ihre Tochter hatte Recht. Sie war feige gewesen und hatte alle im Stich gelassen, selbst ihr Kind und genau was sie damals getan hatte, diese Verantwortungslosigkeit ihrem Kind gegenüber, machte nun Mac Angst. Deanne wusste nicht wie sie ihrer Tochter, die ihr in all den Jahren fremd geworden war, helfen sollte.

"Habt ihr schon über die Zukunft gesprochen?" erkundigte sie sich.  
"Ein Haus mit weißem Gartenzaun und fünf Kinder. Ich nur noch Mutter und Harm nur noch Anwalt" "Ist es das was du möchtest? Nur noch Mutter zu sein"  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was ich will" fauchte Mac ihre Mutter an.  
"Aber gerade hast du davon gesprochen, dass du Mutter sein willst"  
"Das ist es, was Harm in mir sieht"  
"Ich denke dieser Harm sieht noch mehr in dir, als die Mutter seiner Kindern, ansonsten hast du dir den falschen Mann ausgesucht" meinte ihre Mutter.  
"Oder den falschen Menschen um darüber zu reden"  
"Mit wem hast du sonst über deine Probleme geredet"  
"Ich hatte nie welche" erwiderte Mac.  
"Du hast sie also in dich hineingefressen. Es ist ein Wunder das du kein Magengeschwür bekommen hast" "Was weißt du schon über mich! Was weißt du überhaupt über Familie"  
"Ich weiß ich habe dich verlassen als du ein Teenager warst, weil ich mit deinem zum Alkoholiker gewordenen Vater nicht mehr klar kam. Als wir uns am Sterbebett deines Vater wiedersahen war deine erste Reaktion mir gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend. Ich habe es sehr gut verstanden, schließlich habe ich dich vor Jahren mit deinen Problemen und deinem Vater allein gelassen. Da haben sich natürlich Ängste und auch Hass mir gegenüber aufgebaut. Sarah, ich kann es verstehen, aber bitte verzeih mir, auch um meines Enkels Willen. Du bist hier weil du meinen Rat brauchst. Wenn dir nicht wichtig wäre, was ich, deine Mutter dir rate, dann wärst du nicht hier oder längst wieder gegangen" sagte Deanne ernst.

Mac wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
Sie hat recht. Wenn ich sie immer noch hassen würde und ihre Meinung mich nicht interessieren würde, dann wäre ich weder hier oder längst gegangen.Normalerweise hätte ich mich auch an Harriet gewandt, aber die liegt unter der Erde in Arlington. Und sie, sie ist schließlich meine Mutter. Mutter. Was bedeutet dieses gottverdammte Wort eigentlich? Mir macht es eine Heidenangst.

Mittwoch JAG-HQ Falls Church/Virginia 1700 ZULU

Mac war erst zwei Tage weg, aber in diesen Tagen war Harms Laune soweit gefallen dass sein Büro zur allgemeinen Sperrzone erklärt wurde.

Admiral Chegwidden beobachtete Tiner, Gunny, Mattoni und Bud dabei, wie sie Streichhölzer zogen.

"Ist das jetzt eine Glücksspielhölle a la Las Vegas oder das Hauptquartier?" "Sir, wir versuchen nur diplomatisch und fair zu klären wer Commander Rabb diese Akte bringt" erwiderte Tiner.  
"Und warum machen Sie das nicht, Tiner?" erkundigte er sich.  
"Sir, nun. . . . Wir. . . . seit der Colonel. . ." stotterte Tiner.  
"Sir, der Commander ist unausstehlich seitdem der Colonel nicht da ist" platzte es aus Bud heraus.  
"Nicht schon wieder" seufzte der Admiral und schnappte sich die Akte.  
"Doch Sir" erwiderte Mattoni "Wer hat sich sonst immer ins Sperrgebiet gewagt?" fragte der Admiral.  
"Harriet" sagte Bud leise.

Der Admiral war einen Moment lang still. Ja Harriet, sie fehlte ihnen allen. Nicht nur Bud und klein-A.J, auch bei JAG fehlte sie, ihr fröhliches Lächeln, ihre unbekümmerte Art.

Kurzum Harriets Tod hatte eine nicht zu schließende Lücke hinterlassen.  
Nicht einmal Lieutenant Singer, die sich rührend um Bud und A.J. kümmerte konnte und wollte Harriet ersetzen.

"Na dann auf in die Höhle des Löwen" murmelte der Admiral.  
"Sir"  
"Ich werde mich selbst davon überzeugen und Sie vier erstellen am besten einen Plan, wann wer das Büro des Commanders betritt" sagte der Admiral und war in Richtung Harms Büro verschwunden.

2 Minuten später Harms Büro

Als der Admiral Harms Büro betrat bemerkte er, dass einer seiner Staranwälte ziemlich einsam und verloren das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch anstarrte.

"Ehem" räusperte er sich.  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will, es sei denn Colonel MacKenzie meldet sich" knurrte Harm ohne aufzusehen.  
"Ich bin zwar nicht der Colonel, aber Ihr CO" meinte der Admiral nur.

Erschrocken sprang Harm von seinem Stuhl auf.

"Sir, tut mir leid ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es waren, der mein Büro betreten hat" entschuldigte sich Harm.  
"Ich bin der Einzige, der sich ohne Streichhölzerziehen in ihr Büro wagt" meinte der Admiral.  
"Streichhölzerziehen?" "Egal, Commander. Nur tun sie mir einen Gefallen"  
"Ja Sir"  
"Wenn Colonel MacKenzie noch einmal einige Tage Urlaub nimmt, dann nehmen Sie sich auch welche. Wenn der Colonel nicht da ist, sind Sie unausstehlich und bevor durch Ihre schlechte Laune die Arbeitsmoral bei JAG sinkt schicke ich lieber zwei meiner Anwälte zeitgleich in den Urlaub" sagte der Admiral , legte die Akte auf Harms Schreibtisch und war verschwunden.

Donnerstag Wohnung von Deanne O'Hara 2300 ZULU

Mac und ihre Mutter verbrachten die Woche gemeinsam um alte Unstimmigkeiten und Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu schaffen.Sie redeten viel miteinander, aber wirklich sagen, was sie tun sollte, konnte Deanne ihrer Tochter auch nicht.

"Sarah ich kann nicht sagen, bekomme das Kind oder treib ab, das kann ich nicht und wenn ich richtig rechne ist das sowieso nicht mehr möglich"  
"Ich hab noch 2 Wochen, fast jedenfalls. Ich bin in der 10ten Woche" unterbrach Mac ihre Mutter.  
"Ganz egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich weiß, dass Harm dich trotzdem lieben wird. Entscheide mit deinem Herzen, höre auf dein Herz, ob du bereit bist Mutter zu werden und nicht auf das was dein Verstand dir sagt"  
"Beide wiedersprechen sich und das macht mich fertig. Einmal nicht zu wissen, was ich tun soll" gab Mac zu.  
"Hör auf dein Herz mein Kind"  
"Das ist so verdammt schwer.  
"Du liebst ihn "  
"Eigentlich schon"  
"Was heißt eigentlich? Liebst du Harm oder nicht?"

Mac war einen Moment ganz ruhig.Was sollte sie antworten?

"Ja ich liebe ihn. Aber ich habe Angst, dass er mich eines Tages verlässt. Das würde verdammt weh tun. Ich hatte mir geschworen mich nie zu verlieben, aber dann trat Harm in mein Leben. Und nun bin ich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Er ist meine ganz große Liebe" sagte Mac dann.

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was in 5, 10 oder 15 Jahren sein wird. Jetzt seid ihr zusammen, glücklich und erwartet ein Kind. Genieße den Augenblick. Hör auf dir über die Zukunft Sorgen zu machen. Genieße das hier und heute. Das Leben ist zu kostbar um mit grübeln vergeudet zu werden. Jeder Tag zählt."

Freitag Dulles International Airport Washington D.C.  
0000 Zulu

Mit einer roten Rose in der Hand wartete Harm ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des Flugzeugs mit dem Mac kommen sollte.

Als sie endlich mit einer Reisetasche bewaffnet auf ihn zugesteuert kam vergaß Harm vor Wiedersehensfreude beinah die Rose die er ihr mitgebracht hatte, aber Mac erinnerte ihn daran.

"Ist die für den Piloten oder die Stewardess?" fragte sie grinsend und zeigte auf die Rose. "Für die schönste Frau der Welt", erwiderte Harm. "Sollte ich die kennen?" "Sie ist für dich. Eine wunderbare Rose für die einzigartigste und wunderbarste Frau der Welt. Sarah MacKenzie habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie glücklich ich bin dich in meinem Leben zu haben?" fragte Harm und reichte ihr die Rose. "Ich liebe dich auch. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten bis wir bei dir sind. Ich hoffe du hast was wunderbares gekocht. Mit Fleisch?" fragte sie und drückte ihm ihre Reisetasche in die Hand.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen erzählte er ihr von den letzten Tagen.

"Also, Klein-A.J. geht es gut. Er mag seine Tante Lauren sehr. Lieutenant Singer kümmert sich rührend um Bud und A.J. Sie arbeitet einmal die Woche nur halbtags um ein wenig Zeit mit A.J. zu verbringen, so wie eine Ersatzmutter. Aber ich weiß, dass niemand, weder Lieutenant Singer, noch du oder sonst eine Frau Harriet als A.J.s Mutter oder später als Frau in Buds Leben ersetzen kann. Der Admiral meint, wenn du wieder einige Tage Urlaub hast gibt er mir auch welche, weil ich ohne dich bin nicht zu ertragen", sagte Harm und grinste breit. "Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?" fragte Mac. "Nichts" erwiderte Harm unschuldig.  
"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl das dass nicht die Wahrheit ist"  
"Es ist die Wahrheit"

Als sie an seinem Wagen angekommen waren drehte sich Mac zu ihm um. Sie stand mit dem Rücken an seinem Wagen. Harm legte setzte seine Hände rechts und links von Mac auf.

"Prinzessin, ich liebe dich", sagte er und küsste sie.

Als er sich wieder von ihrem Lippen trennte lächelte er sie an.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Harm noch einmal. "Ich liebe dich auch. Harm, ich habe dich die ganze Woche über so vermisst. Morgens ohne dich aufzuwachen ist schrecklich" erklärte Mac. "Ich weiß mein Schatz, für mich ist es genauso schlimm",er küsste sie wieder.  
"Ich will nicht mehr von dir getrennt sein"  
"Das wirst du nicht. . . Wie war es bei deiner Mutter?" wechselte Harm das Thema bevor er ein Versprechen geben musste, das er vielleicht nicht halten konnte.  
"Gut"  
"Habt ihr alle Unstimmigkeiten aus der Welt geschafft"  
"Ja. Wir verstehen uns jetzt besser" erwiderte Mac.  
"Und freut sie sich auf ihren ersten Enkelsohn"  
"Ja, sie freut sich auf ihre Enkeltochter" Mac lächelte.

Am nächsten Tag Haus von Porter Webb 0330 ZULU

Mac stand etwas abseits des ganzen Trubels der Weihnachtsparty von Porter Webb und sah aus dem Fenster. Nicht, dass sie sich auf einer Party unwohl fühlte, es war Porter Webb, die ihr nicht behagte und momentan wäre sie lieber zu Hause in ihrem Bett zusammen mit Harm.

Seitdem sie schwanger war hatte sie noch mehr das Bedürfnis nach seiner Wärme und Nähe als sie es vorher schon gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich legten sich von hinten zwei Hände um ihre Taille.  
Mac zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aber dann nahm sie einen ihr wohlbekannten Duft wahr, Harms Rasierwasser.

"Was ist los mein Schatz?" fragte Harm leise. "Nichts", erwiderte sie. "Ich merke doch das etwas nicht stimmt.  
"Ich will nach hause"  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Nein. Ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause"  
"Gut dann gehen wir" sagte Harm und ging mit ihr zu Porter Webb um sich zu verabschieden.

Porter Webb unterhielt sich gerade mit ihrem Sohn als Harm und Mac auf sie zukamen.

"Misses Webb wir wollten uns nur für die Einladung bedanken und uns verabschieden" "Sie wollen schon gehen?" fragte Porter Webb.  
"Ja. Colonel MacKenzie hat Kopfschmerzen, vermutlich Migräne und mich gebeten sie nach Hause zu fahren" log Harm.  
"So etwas kenne ich. Ich erinnere mich noch genau als ich damals solche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Mein Neville pflegte mir immer Roiboostee zu kochen und die Füsse zu massieren" meinte Porter Webb und sah Mac mitleidig an.  
"Ich werde mir einen Tee kochen" sagte Mac.  
"Na ja vielleicht können Sie Ihren gutaussehenden Partner zum bleiben überreden damit er Ihnen eine Fußmassage geben kann" meinte Porter Webb lächelnd.  
"Sicher" Harm lächelte schelmisch.

Mac zog Harm weg.

"Wann war das; als du immer solche Kopfschmerzen hattest?" erkundigte sich Clayton .  
"Als ich mit dir schwanger war" erwiderte Porter Webb.  
"Du meinst"  
"Bist du bei der Agency oder ich?" mit diesen Worten ließ Porter Webb ihren Sohn stehen.

Montag McMurphys Washington D.C:  
0000 ZULU

Harm und Clayton Webb saßen sich bei McMurphys mit einem Bier gegenüber.Clayton hatte um ein Treffen gebeten, weil er neugierig war etwas über Harms und Macs Beziehung zu erfahren und vor allem wollte er mit Bestimmtheit erfahren, dass Mac schwanger war.

"Nun, was gibt es neues in der Beziehung mit Mac?" fragte Webb.  
"Abgesehen davon, dass wir keine Beziehung haben, nichts" erwiderte Harm.  
"Sehr witzig Rabb. Es sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock das zwischen Ihnen beiden etwas läuft. Und jetzt halten sie mich nicht zum Narren. Das Mac schwanger ist weiß ich auch" sagte Webb.

Harm war einen Moment lang ruhig. Er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte.

"Jetzt überlegen Sie fieberhaft was Sie antworten sollen" fuhr Webb fort.  
"Vermutlich" versuchte Harm sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
"Herrgott Rabb ich bin Ihr Freund"  
"Das heißt"  
"Das wir erst mal dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel aufgeben. Wann ist es soweit?" "Was"  
"Das Baby"  
"Im Juni"  
"Was es wird, wissen Sie noch nicht, oder"  
"Hauptsache gesund" erwiderte Harm.  
"Und wie soll es weitergehen mit Mac und Ihnen und wer von Ihnen verlässt JAG"  
"Ich habe mir darüber noch keinen Kopf gemacht" gab Harm zu.  
"Das Baby kommt im Juni, das heißt extrem viel Zeit bleibt Ihnen nicht mehr, ein halbes Jahr noch. Jetzt haben wir Ende Dezember, dann der Januar und 5 Monate später das Baby" rechnete Webb ihm vor.  
"Ich kann auch rechnen" "Wollen Sie nicht heiraten"  
"Mac will nicht" erwiderte Harm.  
"Quatsch. Alle Frauen träumen von einer Hochzeit in weiß und bei der Aussicht einen Bräutigam wie Sie zu kriegen, da sagt selbst Mac nicht nein. Sie müssen ihr nur einen Antrag machen, wenn sie wirklich nicht nein sagen kann. Am besten um auch ihre Beziehung gleich offiziell zu machen und dafür zu sorgen, dass der Admiral wirklich fertig mit Gott, der Welt und ihnen ist, auf seiner privaten Weihnachtsfeier"  
"Planen Sie mein Leben oder ich?" fragte Harm und trank noch einen Schluck Bier.  
"Wenn Sie es nicht tun, muss es eben ein Anderer für Sie machen" erklärte Webb.  
"Ich habe mir Gedanken über meine Zukunft gemacht. Bevor Mac mir gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist, habe ich Undercover eine TOP GUN Klasse unterrichtet, das ist es, was ich immer machen wollte, Grünschnäbeln das Fliegen beibringen oder auch solche Draufgängertypen zurechtzubiegen" "Das wäre es doch. Sie als Fluglehrer und Mac weiter bei JAG "  
"Ich dachte in Ihrem Beruf weiß man, dass es so etwas nicht überall gibt. TOP GUN Klassen werden in Miramar/Kalifornien unterrichtet und in Sheppard/Texas und für die Grünschnäbel hat man auch Sheppard und Pensacola" erklärte Harm ihm.  
"Es gibt noch mehr Orte als diese drei"  
"Ja, aber Miramar ist nicht weit entfernt von wo meine Mutter lebt und ich denke doch, dass es gut wäre wenn unser Baby in der Nähe von seiner Großmutter ist" "Und was sagt Mac dazu"  
"Ich denke ich werde es ihr heute Abend vorschlagen" überlegte Harm laut.  
"Na dann viel Spaß."

Später Harms Apartment North of Union Station 0345 ZULU

Harm und Mac lagen in seinem Bett, sie in seinen Armen und ganz dicht an ihn gekuschelt.

"Was würdest du sagen wenn ich zur Fliegerei zurückkehre?" fragte Harm plötzlich.

Mac war entsetzt, verletzt - Harm würde sie wieder zugunsten der Fliegerei verlassen.Sie spürte einen Stich. Sie hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Harm würde sie sitzen lassen.

"Ich würde dir alles gute wünschen" erwiderte Mac knapp.  
"Und was wenn ich dir sage, ich würde dich und das Baby mitnehmen"  
"Dann würde ich dich für verrückt erklären. Eine Frau und ein Baby auf einem Flugzeugträger. Das ist Wahnsinn. Frauen gibt es schon auf Flugzeugträgern, aber hey das ist deine Welt, nicht meine"  
"Ich rede nicht von Flugzeugträgern. Ich dachte daran eine TOP GUN Klasse zu unterrichten und du bei JAG San Diego als Anwältin" erwiderte Harm.

Mac brauchte einen Moment um Harms Worte auf sich wirken zu lassen.  
TOP GUN Klasse? JAG San Diego? Das bedeutete sie könnten öffentlich zu ihrer Beziehung stehen. Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

"Du willst JAG verlassen? Zugunsten der Fliegerei und mich dieses Mal mitnehmen"  
"Ich will JAG verlassen zusammen mit dir, damit wir endlich öffentlich zu unserer Liebe stehen können" meinte Harm.  
"Du willst alles aufgeben? Deine Karriere bei JAG? Deine Freunde in Washington? Die Nähe zu deiner Großmutter?" fragte Mac ungläubig.  
"Du und unser Baby sind mir das wichtigste auf der Welt. Ich würde die NAVY ganz verlassen für euch" erklärte Harm.  
"Und das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben aufgibst, nur weil ich ein Kind von dir bekomme" erwiderte Mac.  
"Sarah, ich tue das nicht weil du schwanger bist. Ich hatte die Idee sowieso. Ich Fluglehrer und du Anwältin. Ich hätte dann auch genügend Zeit für unser Baby. Weil wenn es da ist und wir beide bei JAG arbeiten, geht nicht, was damals bei Bud und Harriet geklappt hat. Der Admiral wird uns zwar ungern gehen lassen, Batman und Robin des Gerichtssaals sind schließlich eine Legende" meinte Harm.

Mac begann zu lachen.

"Was ist so witzig?" fragte Harm.  
"Batman und Robin des Gerichtssaals? Meinst du damit uns beide"  
"Ja. Das stammt aber nicht von mir. Mattoni hat uns mal so bezeichnet" erklärte Harm.  
"Wow. Ich glaub wir sollten das als Ehrentitel auffassen"  
"Na ja jedenfalls werden wir nicht Pinky und Brain genannt" "Obwohl eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem von beiden und dir kann ich schon feststellen" meinte sie grinsend.  
"Ach wirklich? Ich hab mich bisher immer für Superman gehalten"  
"Spinner" Mac lachte.

23. Dezember Haus des Admirals McLean/ Virginia 0100 ZULU

Harm und Mac saßen zusammen mit dem Admiral, Gunny, den Mattonis, Carolyn Imes, Clayton Webb, Jason Tiner, Bud Roberts, Lauren Singer und Klein-A.J. im Wohnzimmer des Admirals.

Mac hatte sich zwischen Harms Beine gesetzt und lehnte nun an seiner Brust, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt hatte. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Bauch in dem das gemeinsame Kind heranwuchs.

Klein-A.J saß auf dem Schoß seines Vaters, spielte aber ständig mit einer Haarsträhne von Lieutenant Singer, die direkt neben Bud saß.

Ein Platz im Raum und auch ein Stuhl am gedeckten Tisch fürs Abendessen war bewusst leer geblieben. Er sollte an Harriet erinnern, die vor fast genau drei Monaten am 27. September tödlich verunglückt war. Mit dem leeren Stuhl wollten sie alle ihrer Gedenken und zeigen das obwohl sie schon tot war niemals unvergessen sein würde. In ihren Herzen würde Harriet ewig weiterleben.

Und vielleicht wenn Harm und Macs Baby ein Mädchen werden würde, dann würde es eine andere Harriet geben, oder besser gesagt wie seine Eltern sich überlegt hatten Aaliyah Harriet MacKenzie.

Alle lauschten gespannt den Worten des Admirals.  
Die Weihnachtsrede, wohlgemerkt die private Weihnachtsrede, war immer etwas besonderes.

Die Rede die der Admiral im Büro hielt fiel leider immer professionell aus. Aber seine private Rede war sehr menschlich.

"Dieses Jahr war kein einfaches Jahr, für keinen von uns. Als erstes hatte JAGs verlorener Sohn damit zu kämpfen wieder seinen Platz in unserer Gemeinschaft, die ich schon fast Familie nennen möchte, zu finden. Wir haben ihm seine Rückkehr nicht einfach gemacht, wir haben ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, sondern ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt und ihm deutlich gemacht, wie sehr er uns damals verletzt hatte als er JAG verließ. Manche von uns kamen leichter damit zurecht als Andere. Es war eine harte Zeit für ihn das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft von uns allen zurückzugewinnen. Andere von uns wurden von den Geistern der Vergangenheit verfolgt. Ich hoffe für alle die, die immer noch mit ihnen zu kämpfen haben, das mit Ende dieses Jahres die Geister ihre Ruhe finden. Ich hoffe das diese Geister endlich aus dem Leben der Geplagten und Verfolgten verschwinden. Bei Einigen von uns wird das länger dauern als bei Anderen. Dieses Jahr hat uns auch ein sehr schwerer Schicksalsschlag ereilt. Ein liebgewonnener Mensch wurde bei einem schrecklichen Unglück aus unsere Leben gerissen. Es ist gute zwei Monate her und die Trauer um Harriet Roberts ist immer noch groß, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass dieser schreckliche Unfall passiert ist. Ihr Tod hat eine Leere in unser aller Leben gerissen. Am schlimmsten hat es ihren Mann und ihren Sohn getroffen. Wir sind alle da für die Beiden, aber keiner von uns kann Harriet ersetzen. Lasst uns alle hoffen dass das nächste Jahr besser werden wird."

Nachdem der Admiral fertig war stand Harm plötzlich auf und zog Mac mit sich hoch.

"Ich weiß ich bin nicht MacGyver, was der schönen Frau an meiner Seite sicher lieber wäre. Ich kann aus einem Strumpfband und einem Taschentuch keinen Fallschirm basteln, aber ich kann zaubern. In dieser Schachtel hier ist etwas was eine sehr große Bedeutung für mich hat" sagte Harm.  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte Mac.

Harm ging vor Mac in die Knie und nahm ihre Hand.

"Geliebte Sarah, man hat uns treffend als Batman und Robin bezeichnet. Ich selbst sehe uns eher als Romeo und Julia. Uns beide verbindet nicht nur eine wunderbare tiefe Liebe, uns verbindet auch eine tiefe und einzigartige Freundschaft die vor Jahren in einem Rosengarten begann. Seit diesem Tag hast du mich verzaubert und dein Lächeln ließ mein Herz jedes Mal vor Glück schneller schlagen. Sarah mach mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt und werde meine Frau. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und Misses Harmon Rabb junior werden? Heirate mich"  
"JA" Mac hatte Tränen in den Augen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen.

Harm steckte ihr den Ring auf den Finger, stand auf, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Endlich" meinte der Admiral nur.  
"Keine Angst das Ihnen zwei Rabbs das Leben schwer machen, Admiral?" fragte Clayton Webb .  
"Ich bin einiges gewöhnt"  
"Sicher und in einigen Monaten dürfen Sie dann Hebamme für den ersten Rabbsproß spielen."

Admiral Chegwidden wurde blass.Wusste Webb etwas was er als CO der Beiden wissen sollte?

Zwei Stunden später Harms Wagen Irgendwo auf der I-270

Harm und Mac freuten sich auf ein Weihnachtsfest im Kreise seiner Familie, die jetzt auch Macs Familie werden würde.

Mac war ganz in Gedanken versunken.  
Ihr Leben hatte in diesem Jahr vielen Höhen und Tiefen erlebt. Sie war mit der Zeit gereift, aber ihre Unsicherheit und Angst war noch da, zwar nicht mehr wie früher, aber trotzdem.

Ein Glück, dass ich mich für das Baby entschieden habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob Harm es akzeptiert hätte, wenn ich mich anders entschieden hätte. Er hätte es mir vermutlich nie verziehen, wenn ich sein Baby abgetrieben hätte. Außerdem, ich weiß, er liebt mich und würde mich nie verlassen. Wir sind verlobt. Wir bekommen ein Baby. Endlich einmal ist das Leben so wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Ich habe endlich eine Familie  
Während sie so in Gedanken versunken war legte sie unbewusst ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte. Harm bemerkte es aus den Augenwinkeln und ohne seinen Blick von der Fahrbahn zu nehmen nahm er eine Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie auf Macs.

"Ich liebe dich und ich freue mich auf Matthew A.J. Rabb" "Harriet Aaliyah MacKenzie Rabb" verbesserte Mac ihn lächelnd.

Mit jedem Tag der verging freute sie sich mehr und mehr auf das Kind.

24. Dezember Grandma Sarahs Farm Belleville/ Pennsylvania 0035 ZULU

Harm, Mac, Trish, Frank und Grandma Sarah saßen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich.

Im Kamin loderte das Feuer und ansonsten erstrahlte nur der Weihnachtsbaum im festlichen Glanz, ansonsten war es dunkel im Raum.

"Für Mac und mich ist das hier inzwischen mehr als nur deine Farm, Grandma" sagte Harm plötzlich "Warum?" neugierig sah Sarah Rabb ihren Enkel an.  
"Hier haben wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden" sagte Mac.  
"Hättet ihr euch keinen besseren und romantischeren Platz als eine Farm aussuchen können?" fragte Trish Burnett lachend.  
"Ich finde das die Farm genau der richtige Ort war. Du weißt doch Mom, wie viel sie mir bedeutet und eines Tages wird die Farm voll"  
"von kleinen Rabbs sein" beendete Grandma Sarah für ihren Enkel den Satz.  
"Danke Grandma" bedankte Harm sich bei seiner Großmutter.  
"Ich denke das wird eher geschehen als manche denken" meinte Mac lächelnd.  
"Bitte?" Trish glaubte sich verhört zu haben "Sarah und ich bekommen ein Baby. Im Juni wirst du Großmutter, Mom" erklärte Harm.

Auf einmal war es im Raum verdammt still, Harm und Mac sahen einander an, so eine Reaktion hatten sie nicht erwartet.

Sie hatten vorher über das Ganze gesprochen und hatten beschlossen mit der Wahrheit direkt herauszurücken, ohne große Umschweife und ohne lange zu warten und um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

"Wir dachten ihr würdet euch freuen.  
"Großmutter" Trish war immer noch sprachlos.  
"Wir haben bis vor kurzem ja nicht mal gewusst das ihr ein Liebespaar seit und nun werde ich Urgroßmutter" meinte Grandma Sarah und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Beide Frauen wurden dann still um die Nachricht auf sich wirken zu lassen.

"Na Harm, wann machst du aus ihr eine ehrbare Frau?" fragte Frank grinsend.  
"Na ja gefragt hab ich sie schon und ja gesagt hat sie auch. Nun brauchen wir nur noch einen Termin für die Hochzeit" erwiderte Harm.  
"Hochzeit!" Trish rang immer noch um Fassung.  
"So nennt man das, wenn zwei Menschen heiraten" ärgerte Harm seine Mutter.  
"Ich glaub ich brauch jetzt was zu trinken. Großmutter und Schwiegermutter an einem Tag, das ist etwas viel" meinte Trish und stand auf.

Harm lächelte Mac an.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt das wir meine Mutter sprachlos kriegen" meinte er grinsend.

Frank, Harm und Mac begannen zu lachen während Grandma Sarah selig lächelte, sie wünschte sich , dass ihr Sohn heute bei ihnen sein könnte. Harmon hätte sich sehr gefreut Großvater zu werden.  
ENDE 


End file.
